Heir Of Bones: The Magic Wars
by BlackSpirit 101
Summary: With Kushina now in the Tomb Of Nazarick, Konoha gears up to try and take her back. But it's a long shot as the leader of the Tomb is a person on a higher plain than them. With Naruto now having Kushina in the Tomb, he will begin to set his plans into motion. One where all people with Magic can live in peace. The second season of Heir Of Bones is about to begin. Rated M.


**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Melissa here.**

 **UPDATE ON BLACKSPIRIT!**

 **He's currently awake and well. He has impressed every doctor in the hospital for breaking out of a medical induced coma. He can't write any chapters right now due to his peck muscle being damaged from the bullet.**

 **As as result, when he woke up, he gave me specific instructions to bring you the second season of Heir Of Bones.**

 **UPDATE END!**

 **Welcome back to the new chapter for Heir Of Bones.**

 **So the last place we left off was where Kushina took Ikumi to the Tomb Of Nazarick. But at the cost of seeking refuge in the place run by the son she abandoned, she lost her arm in a ruthless manner.**

 **What will Naruto be plotting now?**

 **As well, he said he'll be adding 4 more women to the harem line up.**

 **Noa from Legend Of Legendary Heroes.**

 **Karin Uzumaki.**

 **Konan.  
**

 **Eto Fujiko from Demon King Daimao.**

 **So enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 1: Reveals And Illusions.

Sitting in her room as she looked into the mirror at the severed arm. Kushina couldn't help but feel that what Naruto did was going over board, but then again, she did have to pay the toll one way or another, and Naruto chose to use amputation as the means of payment.

The door clicked and Kushina's eyes widened at who she was seeing. Right before her was Mito. Plastered on her face was a very condesending scold. Walking into the room, she sat down on the bed.

"I'm very much disappointed in you Kushina." said Mito glarring at Kushina.

"I understand. After all. I deserve this." said Kushina as she grabbed the part where her arm used to be.

"This is the price you pay for disowning blood. And what did I teach you?" snapped Mito with Kushina looking away.

"To never abandon blood. Mito-san, I'm so sorry." said Kushina only to hear Mito huff at what came out Kushina's mouth.

"It isn't me who you should be apologising to. It is Naruto-sama." said Mito.

"But he has the Alpha Stigma. That thing is powerful, yet dangerous. A monster." said Kushina only to be slapped through the face by Mito.

"Tell me one thing. If I was your child. Would you abandon me?" snarled Mito as Kushina held her cheek as she gazed into her eyes.

"I would never." responded Kushina.

"How about now?" asked Mito activating her Alpha Stigma shocking Kushina.

"But how?" asked Kushina.

"I was unlucky to gain the Alpha Stigma when I was young. I awoke it very early but gained brilliant knowledge over Magic. The power of the Alpha Stigma had a fondness to our bloodline. Some awakened it while others didn't. You didn't awaken it but Naruto-sama did. As well, do you think my husband treated me like a demon? No. But you did it to your own son. How could you?" said Mito scolding Kushina.

"I'm sorry." she said only to have Mito shake her head.

"It isn't me who you should be apologising to. I told you. It is Naruto-sama whom you should say sorry to." said Mito as she left.

Standing there as Kushina looked around her, she couldn't help but wonder if things would be getting worse. But just as she was thinking she was pulled out of her train of thoughts as the door swung open to reveal Naberal standing there holding a dress that was a black colour with matching heels in her hands.

"This makes me sick just saying this to you." she hissed as she walked over to Kushina.

"Naruto-sama demands your presence for dinner. Just the two of you to discuss your future here in the Tomb. He has asked me to help you get into these clothes. I suggest you get into these fast. He doesn't like being kept waiting." said Naberal as she layed the clothes down.

It only took afew minutes but Kushina was in the dress. Making her way with Naberal leading the way, she marveled at the sight before her. The Tomb was extremely gorgous and he sheer architecture of it was sublime. Opening the doors to the dining room, Kushina found an extremely large table and Naruto sitting at the end. Pleiades behind him as he waited there.

Sitting down, or more like being shoved into the chair on the opposite side, she gazed at Naruto who slowly ate his food. The clincking of his knife and fork was a sure sign that things may not end well for her.

"I want to thank you for stopping the bleeding of my arm." said Kushina.

"I didn't do it to help you. It's just that it's extremely hard to get blood out of those carpets." said Naruto in a cold tone, never breaking eye contact from his plate.

"I hope we can push past what happened in the past and work to gain a future where I'm your mother aga-"

 **CLANG!**

The knife in Naruto's right hand was launched from his hand and was embedded into the steel of the back rest, dangerously close to Kushina's right cheek. Slowly turning her head to the knife slightly shaking from being thrown like that, she gulped down hard as she turned back to Naruto who was now looking at her with eyes blazed with hatred and an outstretched right hand.

" _I_ wish for a future. One where people born with Magic don't have be scared. A future where children of the Magic Eye can be happy. But with you as my mother. I have to disagree there. As I said, I no longer see you as my mother ever since you abandoned me like I was nothing in your eyes. So I don't see the future like that. That was your first strike. Get two more and I rip your heart out and feed it to my Hell Hounds." said Naruto as he summoned up a few Hell Hounds with them sitting beside him.

"I'm sorry for abandoning you. And I know what I did scarred you for life. But I'm sorry. I'm truly sorry for putting you through so much pain and sorrow. If you can find it in your heart to forgive me. I promise, I'll do everything you say." said Kushina.

"The way you are carrying on, makes me wonder if you truly wish to leave Konoha and ensure the pain you had leaves you as well. But will you be willing to do what is necessary to live away from that pain?" question Naruto.

"I am. I wish to have a new life. I don't want to be used as a cock sleeve for every man in the village. I don't want that life." said Kushina as she looked away with a saddened face.

"Then if you are able to please me. Then you shall earn your place here." said Naruto with a wicked smile.

"What do you have in mind?" asked Kushina.

"There is a relic used by the very first Magic user. I believe it was lost somewhere on the border of Suna and Konoha. If you can find it. You can say that you are one of the mistresses of the Overlord." said Naruto with an evil smirk.

"Wait. A mistress?" said Kushina.

"Yes. That means that whether you wish it our not, you will be required to elieviate some of my frustration through sexual means. Should you get knocked up, the child will be placed as a Branch Member." said Naruto.

"What will happen if I die?" asked Kushina.

"Then I won't mourn your death. To be honest. I feel nothing for you. Naberal will be accompanying you to find the relic but only you are to do the dungeon part and traps. Oh, and if you die there, I'll take care of Ikumi. I'll raise her as my daughter." said Naruto with Naberal nodding her head to Kushina.

"Okay. I'll get you the relic. And then you and I can be a family again." said Kushina.

"We were never one when you abandoned me." said Naruto.

 **And scene.**

 **So Kushina has agreed to find Naruto the relic used by the first ever person who used Magic.**

 **But with the reward being her becoming his mistress. Can Kushina cope with the idea of becoming a cock sleeve for Naruto? And will she also accept the fact that any children born from her will be placed as a Branch Member?**

 **Stay tuned.**

 **And BlackSpirit is terribly sorry for what he did on placing Heir Of Bones on Haitus. He will do everything he can to prevent another fanfic to go on Haitus again. Promise.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


End file.
